


星陨之夜

by light_and_warm



Series: Obsession [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *德受合志参本文之一，没有更新的我用老文混更*cp：塞德里克x德拉科*全文2.2w，原著向第四部背景*简介：一个在三强争霸赛谈恋爱的故事。





	星陨之夜

德拉科觉得自己也许这辈子都会恨透下水。  
在河道里游泳和舒舒服服的淋浴不是一个概念，他不明白自己为什么要发了疯似的在冷水里顶着一个看起来很蠢的透明罩子游泳，水中混搅的泥沙刮擦着他的手臂，腐烂的水草时不时扫到他的脚踝上来，将他死死缠住。  
他的泡头咒并不熟练，供给的空气还带着黑湖水的泥泞和潮湿。他吸着气，穿过一片幽绿的湖水和零散分布的人鱼巢穴，看见了一群正在巡逻的人鱼。  
人鱼的歌声隐约传来，在水中飘荡，缠绕着他的呼吸。寻找我们吧，在我们声音响起的地方，他们这样唱着，当你搜寻时，请仔细思量，我们抢走了你最心爱的宝贝。  
最心爱的宝贝，他有些咬牙切齿，当他在级长盥洗室听见这段歌声的时候就觉得不对劲。最心爱的宝贝——显然，以他从办公室偷听到的内容来看，那不是一件物品，而是一个人。  
他拦住那个高年级男生是在一个下午，城堡四层拥挤的走廊上，四周聚集着一群刚下课的吵吵闹闹的赫奇帕奇。他们讨论着新学的魔咒，弗立维古怪的口音，脚踝上露出的毛袜。那个男生被几个男女孩簇拥在中心，德拉科躲在角落悄悄观察他，他等这个时刻已经很久了。  
塞德里克并不容易被找到。可能他清楚自己现在是个备受瞩目的大名人，所以表现得格外低调——赫奇帕奇学院将他捧到了天上，曾为他和格兰芬多撕破了脸；而拉文克劳也对哈利成为第四位勇士的事颇有微词；甚至斯莱特林都在德拉科的带动下站在了他这一边。无论在礼堂、地下教室、扫帚间还是盥洗室，无论男生还是女生，所有人都无时无刻地在讨论他，仿佛第一次从默默无闻的赫奇帕奇中找到一个可供饭后闲谈的存在——这倒也没错。  
德拉科平时很少关注赫奇帕奇，就算和他们一起上课也不会多看一眼。如果不是这场三强争霸赛，他可能永远也不会注意到这位即将毕业的学长。但当他站在角落里悄悄打量他的时候，就连他也不得不承认他的确非常英俊。  
“塞德里克·迪戈里，我以前真的没有注意到——听说他是级长，而且成绩很优秀……谁知道是不是真的！”一天傍晚在休息室里闲谈的时候，潘西这样说道。  
“如果不是真的优秀，恐怕火焰杯也不会选中他当勇士。”布雷斯懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。  
“为什么火焰杯没有选一个斯莱特林？”  
“你是说让弗林特去斗火龙？”德拉科扬起眉，伸手想去拿茶几上的话梅，却发现已经被高尔吃光了。  
“有什么不行？”  
“我没说他不行，”他换了个更舒服的姿势窝在沙发里，绞尽脑汁地构思更引人注目的理由，“只不过——你见过他观看第一场比赛的样子吗？眼珠子都快瞪出来了，我猜他肯定很庆幸火焰杯没选中他。”  
“说得也是，”潘西不得不承认道，“不过说真的，迪戈里应对得还不错，是吧？至少他展现了强大的变形术，可比波特厉害多了。”  
一听到这个名字德拉科就有些胸闷，他哼了一声，捏着手指，拿腔拿调地说道：“可惜那些评委觉得波特做得最好，他的分数是最高的——好像觉得他的名号还不够响，争先恐后想给他脸上贴金似的！”  
他说完后干笑了几声，可除了潘西以外没人回应，这让他更恼火了，坐直了身子：“我是说真的，波特肯定用了什么花招才混了进去——说不定是邓布利多搞的鬼！他最偏心波特，一定是他动了手脚。但这次他失算了，就算波特成了第四位勇士，他也不可能大获全胜，其他的选手可比他强多了。”  
“但第一场比赛他得到的分数是最高的。”西奥多冷冷地说道。  
“那只是巧合！他借助了他的扫把——”  
“不管怎么说，我不太想看到布斯巴顿或者德姆斯特朗拿到奖杯。”布雷斯耸耸肩，“这里是我们的主场，如果我们丢了奖杯，你觉得他们能笑几年？”  
“但我宁愿让弗林特拿奖杯——”  
“哦，去他妈的弗林特，你知道他看了第一场比赛后就开始怕喷火的东西了。”西奥多讥讽道，“有其他更好的选项吗？”  
四周沉默了一会儿，布雷斯毫不掩饰地打了个哈欠，从沙发背上拿下外套披在肩上，嘟囔着要回去休息，德拉科从背后踢了他一脚：  
“这么早休息做什么？听你的意思好像很希望波特赢，是吗布雷斯？”  
布雷斯踉跄了一步，举着双手慢慢转过身：“我可没这么说过。波特又不代表霍格沃茨。”  
“那么，你希望迪戈里拿第一名？”潘西倾身向前，问道。  
布雷斯皱了皱鼻子，看起来不太想回答这个问题，但所有人都紧盯着他，这让他意识到他恐怕无法轻易蒙混过关。  
“好吧，总比波特好，不是吗？”他说道，“他是个正常的参赛选手，火焰杯选出了他，至少证明它认为在所有参加竞选的霍格沃茨学生中他是最合适的——”  
“它还选了愚蠢的波特——”  
“我知道，我知道！但我们没得选，我也希望斯莱特林能有个比弗林特更靠谱的成年竞选人。”布雷斯有些不耐烦了，随口胡说，结果这句话引起了公愤，德拉科直接一脚朝他踹去——没碰到，西奥多抓了本魔药课本朝布雷斯扔来，后者慌忙闪开了。  
“嘿，够了——我他妈也不喜欢赫奇帕奇！但至少比格兰芬多顺眼一点！”  
布雷斯大叫着，夺路而逃，回音渐渐消失在楼道里。德拉科坐了回去，西奥多用飞来咒把他的课本召唤回来，面无表情地拍了拍上面的灰。  
“……其实他说得没错。”他忽然说道，德拉科皱起眉看向他，他啧了一声，“在主场输给布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗挺丢脸的。”  
“你觉得我们一定会输？”潘西有些不满。  
“那你觉得波特还是迪戈里会赢？”  
德拉科闷闷地靠着柔软的沙发背，伸长脚去踢面前的茶几腿，茶几一退一退，险些把上面的茶杯晃倒。  
“……我宁愿是迪戈里。”

 

“我希望你能赢。”  
他们站在一条空旷的走廊里，远处传来起伏的笑声。德拉科靠在墙上，不知为何感到有些局促。他稍稍看了他一眼，塞德里克目视前方，仿佛没有听见他的话。  
“嗯——很感谢你的支持，”过了几秒，塞德里克转过头看着他，朝他笑了一下，“我会尽力的。”  
“我不是这个意思，”德拉科朝左右看了看，故作神秘地压低了声音，“我知道第二场比赛的内容，我可以告诉你……你可能不知道，我爸爸告诉我，作弊是三强争霸赛中的必备节目。当然，就算你不接受，布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的校长肯定也会给他们的勇士透题。”  
塞德里克微微皱起眉，德拉科无来由地觉得他即使蹙眉也很好看。  
“这样是不对的，”他说道，“我们应该凭自己的真本事。”  
“我说过了，他们都在作弊，只有你一个人墨守成规！”德拉科有些不耐烦了，“你看，上场比赛你的分数就输给了波特，我敢说邓布利多肯定也帮他作弊了，不然——”  
“邓布利多不会这么做的。”  
“他会的，他最喜欢的就是波特。”德拉科不屑地哼了一声，塞德里克似乎想到了什么，没有再说话了，“第二场比赛比第一场还要难，难道你不需要提前准备吗？你还没弄清楚那个金蛋是怎么回事，对不对？”  
“我会弄明白的。”塞德里克恢复了他惯有的礼貌的笑容，向后退去，“感谢你的热心，不过我想，现在已经到午饭时间了，你肯定饿了。”  
“等等，我还没说完——”  
“下次再见。”  
“喂！”  
塞德里克走得很快，德拉科气急败坏地向前追了几步便放弃了，踹了一脚旁边的一根墙柱。墙上的老男巫画像咯咯地笑起来，仿佛在嘲笑他，他又踢了几脚，骂骂咧咧地往回走。  
德拉科向来没有自降格调纠缠不清的习惯，之前想帮助塞德里克也只是一时兴起，被拒绝后冷静了许多，甚至感到有些耻辱，闷闷不乐了好几天。他觉得自己那时候可能是魔怔了——说到底，三强争霸赛的胜利者是谁和他有什么关系？就算霍格沃茨最后不能获胜，那也只是塞德里克和波特的责任，谁都不会怪到他头上，他为什么要去操这个心？  
但一切已经开始了，有些东西已经改变。冥冥中有一只手按下了按钮，谁都无法让它停下。  
德拉科发现自己一旦开始注意到一个人，这个人便时时刻刻都在他视野中出现。在去上课的路上，如果走廊里忽然响起一阵尖叫，躁动起来，那么十有八九就是塞德里克来了；礼堂吃饭时，他总能在一群吵吵嚷嚷的赫奇帕奇中轻松地找到那个出挑的身影；就连在盥洗室里他也尴尬地和他碰了几次面——德拉科瞥见他后便马上离开，即使有一两次他注意到对方似乎认出了他，想要打招呼。可他不想，他不想和他搭话，不想记起自己被拒绝的经历。  
但那天下午他依然险些和他打了个照面。那不是个见面的好时机，阳光很亮，照得他眼睛睁不开。他眯着眼穿过灌木丛中的小径，似乎有一群白蝴蝶在他眼前晃动，空气中浮动的清香令他放松了警惕。他忘了这条路通往情侣们常来的小树林，也忘了观察周围的状况。当他看见那一对搂在一起的男女孩时，他一下子停住了脚步。  
如果不考虑那两个人是谁，这的确是非常赏心悦目的一幕——两人的长相都很出众，女孩被男孩搂在怀里，微笑着仰起头对他说话。他们说话的声音并不响，但德拉科依然听得很清楚。  
“……不着急，还有一段时间……”  
“……一个星期后的舞会……你陪我……”  
他们的声音低下来，男孩的嗓音如同低沉的大提琴。远方传来安静又绵长的管弦乐，大鸟在空中飞过，他轻轻吻了她的脸……德拉科僵站了一会儿，无声地原路返回。  
那天晚上德拉科没有写作业，也没有练习新的魔咒。他靠在沙发上不作声地玩纸牌，故意制造出很大的动静，可没人在意。他看向坐在不远处的潘西和达芙妮，她们不知在讨论什么有趣的事，一起大笑了起来。  
他有女朋友……女朋友，他想，对，他应该知道的，潘西早就提过这一点，但他忽略了。他当然可以有女朋友，他已经七年级了，英俊又优秀，成为了三强争霸赛的勇士，无数女生都对他心存幻想。他和他的女朋友……德拉科闭了闭眼，眼前不由自主地浮现出他笑着吻她的样子，狠狠咬了一下自己的舌尖。  
这不算什么，他也能找个女朋友——他也能和女生一起跳舞，只要他想。这不算什么。  
“潘西。”他忽然开口说道，把自己吓了一跳。正手舞足蹈的女孩转过头来，好奇地看向他。德拉科马上就后悔了，但他还得继续演下去。  
“我是说，下星期的舞会——你愿意做我的舞伴吗？”他硬着头皮往下说，休息室里安静了一秒，马上炸开了。  
“噢，德拉科！”达芙妮跳了起来，兴奋不已，硬是拖着潘西拽到德拉科面前，“你愣着做什么，潘西！”  
潘西的脸颊很红，眼睛亮亮地看着德拉科。布雷斯在一边吹了声口哨，西奥多扬起了一边的眉毛。德拉科意识到了什么，潘西期待的目光让他懵懵懂懂地触碰到了一扇门——轻轻一推就开了，似乎理所应当。他们被起哄的同学推到一起，潘西跌坐在他的腿上，像一只温暖的怪物，让他意识到自己有多么不对劲。她的头发垂落在他的肩膀，一抹又短又宽的蓝。他想起了那个单薄的吻，他变成了一团抹不开的影子，蜷缩在热闹的欢笑声里。不，他不要……他试图和他们一起大笑，露出饱满的得意的笑容。他搂着潘西的腰，就像他搂着那个女孩。但他意识到自己的动作有多么僵硬，这令他感到崩溃。  
潘西在他怀里笑起来。

有那么几天，德拉科怨恨所有找球手，包括他自己。还有那么几天，他看每个拉文克劳都不顺眼，只因为他听说塞德里克的女朋友来自那里。  
他和潘西接吻了，在一间空教室里。下课后，潘西理所当然地和他一起走。所有人都认为他们成了一对儿，连高尔和克拉布都识趣地离开，让他们独处。没有人知道他内心有多焦躁，一只灰色的蝴蝶在胸口扑腾着，如同一声哀鸣。他低头看向他们握在一起的手，太不应该了，像梦一样。他有了一个女朋友，他们能拥抱、接吻，她坐在桌子上靠近他，嘴唇散发出香甜的味道。  
可他明白这不一样，他想要的不是女朋友，也不是吻，不是拥抱。他吻了她，轻轻地一碰，梦破裂了。他被迫回到现实，一种恐惧塞住了他的胸膛，蓦地推开她跳下桌子，脸色苍白。他想要什么？  
他呆滞了一秒，转身就跑，背后响起女孩气急败坏地叫喊。他知道他完了，他没有舞伴了，明天所有斯莱特林都会知道他甩了潘西——  
但总比让他们知道他喜欢上了一个男孩要好。  
他跑过拐角，跑进门厅，一群男女孩正聚在那儿吵吵闹闹。他一眼就看见了那个站在人群中的女孩——拉文克劳的秋·张，她正和她的朋友说着话。德拉科想无理取闹地鸡蛋里挑骨头，他讨厌她的发型，她说话时的小动作，她微笑时露出的牙齿，他都讨厌，她什么都不好，塞德里克根本不该喜欢她。可他马上又陷入了深深的自厌，她有什么不好？她长得漂亮，是球队的找球手，成绩优异，比他还要高一届。她没什么不好，是他恶毒又小心眼。  
周围的议论声忽然变得更响了，有几个女生低低地尖叫起来。德拉科抬起头，赫然看见人群中挤出了一个男孩——是哈利，他朝秋走去，低声对她说了句什么，后者马上惊讶地睁大了眼。  
“抱歉，哈利……我已经答应了塞德里克。”他听见她这样说道，似乎有些遗憾。德拉科恶意地猜测他也想邀请秋当他的舞伴，可惜来晚了一步——多么可怜，哈利·波特也有被人拒绝的一天，那一瞬间他想追上去嘲笑他，可他没有动。  
多么好运，他平静地想，秋·张真是世界上最幸运的女生。  
他转身离开礼堂，风吹得他的鼻子有点酸，脑门发烫。他闷闷地捂着脑袋，又想去把哈利叫回来……嘿，波特，被女生拒绝了吧？感觉怎么样？……对，就是这样……你喜欢她是不是？但她不会喜欢你，塞德里克比你强多了，她才不会喜欢你……他胡思乱想着，越想越难受，喉咙里似乎长了一块不上不下的肿瘤，卡着他的呼吸。他觉得空气是黑色的，酸的，沙子一般渗进胃里，搅起满肚子的恶水。他想他怎么能这么恶心、这么难过，他怎么能这么害怕？……他才不会喜欢他，他想着，秋·张比他强多了，他才不会喜欢他……  
他没有看路，走到台阶边时一脚踩空，眼看着就要摔下去，旁边经过的人连忙扶了他一把，将他拉了回来。  
“你还好吧？”那人问道。他的声音令他浑身一震，猛地挣开了他的手。  
德拉科倒退一步，拍了拍手，看向他。过了几秒，他哼了一声，干巴巴地说道：“我很好，不用操心。”  
“你怎么了？是不是心情不好？”他皱起眉。德拉科开始讨厌这个表情了。  
“我没怎么样，单纯看你不舒服，可以吗？”他讥讽地笑了一声，恶毒地扯了扯嘴角，“对了，你跳舞的时候会踩脚吗？”  
“什么？”塞德里克看起来更困惑了，德拉科感到一丝快意。  
“没什么，祝愿你不要踩到女伴的脚。”

他没有女朋友，也没有舞伴，比哈利·波特还要可怜。至少对方还是个勇士，能轻松地找到漂亮女孩和他一起跳舞，在歌曲响起的时候不必孤零零地站在墙柱后仇恨地瞪着所有人。  
这简直是一场折磨。舞会由勇士和他的舞伴开场，礼堂里的灯光暗下来，只有舞台被明媚的白光和红光笼罩。女孩的长裙旋转成柔软艳丽的满月，挥洒的光辉刺痛了他的眼睛。他注视着那双手，它们搭着女孩的肩膀，托着她柔软的腰肢，在空中滑过优美的弧度。它们在他眼中抽离成旋动的线条，点上星光，渲染轻快的音乐，于黑与白的界限攀升，像快速舞动的小提琴琴弓，最后一下抽断琴弦，在他惨白的灵魂上撕开一道锋利干脆的黑色裂谷。  
音乐悠悠停止，勇士带着他们的舞伴向观众鞠躬，离开舞池，将接下来的快乐交给所有在圣诞节留下的老师和学生。舞曲再次奏响，灯光浅浅地暗下来，宛若一层薄纱。德拉科背靠墙柱站着，茫然地听着背后的欢声笑语。  
他今天特地换上了纳西莎给他准备的黑色礼服和白色衬衫，在镜子面前呆了一个小时，等到寝室里所有人都离开后才出门。可他为什么要来？他没有舞伴，没有能陪他度过圣诞节的喜欢的人，他应该剁掉在留校名单上签字的那只手，回到父母身边去。  
德拉科悄悄往后看了一眼，目光在舞池扫了一圈，自虐般地寻找那两个身影。但人实在太多了，多得他头昏目眩，他只看见潘西和布雷斯抱在一起慢慢地旋转，温柔而缱绻。  
这是喜欢，还是爱？是真实，还是错觉？他深吸了一口气，慢吞吞地从墙柱的阴影中挪出来，溜到餐桌旁坐下，端起一盘草莓。他叉起来吃了一块，有些甜，又有些酸。哈利和帕瓦蒂坐在离他不远的地方，德拉科注意到他一直在往一个方向看，便循着他的视线望去——塞德里克和秋正坐在另一张桌子旁说话。  
“我们再跳一支舞吧，我喜欢这首曲子。”帕瓦蒂说道，目不转睛盯着舞池里的潘西和布雷斯看。  
“我觉得不太好听。”哈利依然望着秋，帕瓦蒂瞥了他一眼，有些不愉快。德拉科险些笑出声来。这时一个布斯巴顿的男孩朝他们走来，低头对她说了几句话，帕瓦蒂推了推哈利的肩膀：“你不介意我和他去跳舞吧？”  
“嗯？什么？”哈利的目光一寸也没有挪动。帕瓦蒂没有再问他，牵着布斯巴顿男孩的手滑入舞池。  
德拉科趴在桌上看着近在咫尺的酒杯，将它移近，贴在脸颊上。他可以喝一杯，这是个泡沫般的夜晚，所有的快乐都像酒一样浓烈。什么都能做，什么都错误能被容忍，不相爱的男女孩相爱，不存在的爱情滋生出幻觉，不理解的痛苦肆意流淌，在他的胸口挖出熔化的河流去往各个地方。  
他还是没有喝那杯酒，将它放在了一边。可他已经醉了，寂寞的空气能让发疯，空洞的音乐涌到他的灵魂里去。他无声地走到那对情侣背后，木木地盯着他们看，一手撑着额头。一个出众又低调的男孩，一个对任何人都彬彬有礼的男孩，一个断然拒绝他帮助的男孩，他和他的对话只有那简单的几句，他的吻落在了他的心口，像点燃冰块的一团阳光。  
眼前的人影动了动，秋站起身，塞德里克也跟着站起来，似乎要跟她一起出去。女孩推拒了几句，朝他笑了笑，独自离开了。  
塞德里克在原地站了一会儿，慢慢坐回去。有几个德姆斯特朗女生来询问能不能和他跳舞，都被他礼貌地一一拒绝。其中一个深色皮肤的女孩目光一转，一眼看见了德拉科，大步朝他走来。  
“嘿，你好，请问能和你跳一支舞吗？”她大大方方地问道，朝他伸出手。  
德拉科一愣，扬起眉，露出一个虚假的微笑：“很遗憾，我还在等我的舞伴。”  
“我相信她不会介意你短暂的缺席。”女孩耸耸肩，干脆在他旁边坐了下来，她的两个朋友一前一后站在他身边，堵住了他的退路。  
“要来一杯吗？”她捻起一杯酒递到他面前。德拉科一眼就看出这是火焰啤酒。  
“我还没到年龄呢。”  
“哈，谁在乎这个？”她咯咯笑起来，其他女孩似乎也觉得很可笑，用戏谑又暧昧的目光看着他。那个女孩又拿着酒朝他送来，她们大声起哄，德拉科勉强推拒着，已经有些招架不住了，这都是怎么回事？  
“嘿，抱歉。”一个温和的声音打断了这场闹剧。女孩们不悦地停下来，回过头。说话的是塞德里克，他正朝这儿走来。他没有笑，不知为何竟显得有些严厉。  
“抱歉，他真的不能喝酒。”他走到德拉科跟前，拽着他的手臂将他拉起来，朝她们歉意地一笑，“他还只有十四岁呢。”  
话音刚落，那个拿着酒的女孩马上发出了失望的叹息：“什么呀，这么小吗？我还以为他有十六岁呢。”  
她仰起头，将那杯酒一饮而尽，随手一放，拍了拍德拉科的肩膀：“行吧，那就不打扰你们了。”  
女孩们一哄而散，德拉科僵硬地站在原地。过了几秒，他甩掉塞德里克的手。  
“谢谢。”他生硬地说道，手指暗暗握紧了，转身就走，塞德里克叫住了他：  
“马尔福。”  
“……你知道我的名字？”他的声音开始不受控制了。他没告诉过他自己是谁，就像他以前从不知道他一样，他也不可能认识他，不是吗？  
“我知道你，”塞德里克笑了一下，似乎想起了什么，又补充了一句，“很早就知道了。”  
德拉科停了一下，依然没有看他。  
“噢，是吗，”他努力想让自己的声音显得尖锐一些，“那我应该感谢你，是不是？感谢你记得我，你肯定每天都很忙——”  
“不是，”他打断了他的话，德拉科像噎住了似的闭上嘴，“别这么说，好吗？你很容易让人记住。”  
他又失音了似的什么也说不出来，有点想吐，只希望能立刻从他身边逃走，逃得远远的。  
“对了，你的舞伴呢？”塞德里克问道。这句话触发了某个点，令德拉科想起被他推开的潘西，又浓又狠的酸气在胸口翻腾起来。他的身体微微颤抖，强自控制自己不转身朝他发火，尖酸刻薄地嘲讽、羞辱，他有什么资格说这句话？他讨厌他无辜的表情，他明明知道一切却依然这么折磨他，他知道，他肯定知道。  
“我没有舞伴，这下你开心了吗？”德拉科扭过头瞪着他。  
“没有？——她离开了？”  
“就是没有，我一个人来的，不行吗？”  
“抱歉，我没这么说。”塞德里克的话带着歉意，在椅子上坐下来。他的胸膛很宽阔，德拉科有点想靠上去试试看。他也坐了下来。  
“你想跳舞吗？”过了一会儿，他问道。德拉科摇头。  
“那要喝点什么吗？”他又问道。德拉科微仰起头来看着他，灰蓝色的眼中闪动着幽幽的光。他笑了一下，这个笑容和之前的恶意讥讽不一样。一只从地狱中伸出的手拽住了他。  
“我想喝酒，”他懒懒地说道，伸过腿，膝盖和他碰在一起，塞德里克不知为何没有避开，“就是那杯火焰啤酒。”  
“你还不能喝这个。”  
“你会告诉别人吗？”德拉科恶劣地问道。塞德里克不知该怎么回答，他的目光无法从他身上移开。男孩摸了摸鼻子，伸手去拿桌子上的酒，他下意识抓着他的手腕将他拖了回来。这个动作刚好将他半圈在了怀里，他这才发现他很瘦，苍白细长，背脊被礼服勒出了一条挺拔的弧度。德拉科回头看了他一眼，揪着他的领子靠在他的胸口深吸了一口，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你喝了果汁？”  
“……一点果啤。”  
“不喝点更刺激的吗？”他的腿紧贴着他，手伸长了去够着那杯酒，塞德里克连忙从他手中接过来。男孩看了他片刻，抿了抿嘴，说道：“好吧，这样，留一点零头给我行吗？”  
“马尔福——”  
“你不会告诉别人，是不是？”他扬起睫毛看着他，有些挑衅。塞德里克无由来地想捂住他的眼睛。  
这是喜欢，还是爱？是真实，还是谎言？他在空教室里吻了潘西，他在礼堂的桌子底下吻了他。他不相信他会对一杯酒投降，就算酒中浮着月光，浮着音乐，浮着男孩嘴唇的味道。  
德拉科很想问他那时候在想些什么，想那杯酒，那些琢磨不清的暗示，他的女朋友，还是一条飘荡的窗帘？他一滴也没有给他留，他将酒杯抢过来扔到一边，凶狠地扑上去吻他，舔他唇齿间残余的酒液。窗帘网着风，落到他们脸上来。他们从椅子滚到地上，又拉扯着挤进被桌布遮挡的桌子底下。德拉科紧紧箍着他的肩膀，使劲地吻他，咬破了他的嘴唇，血腥味在口腔中蔓延，如同毒药。他发疯了似的想要拼一拼，他拥有什么？他什么也不在乎，他可以爱，可以放弃，但现在他只想破坏，只想把光鲜亮丽的勇士拉到地狱里去。他把手伸进他的衣服里，塞德里克用力按住了他。他们喘息着，互相对视，德拉科满意地打量着他破碎的嘴角和凌乱的礼服，他知道这一战他已经赢了。  
“你可以打我一顿，但这不能改变什么，”他得意洋洋地说道，“一切已经发生了——即使你不想承认，迪戈里。”  
桌布掩盖着无人知晓的荒谬错觉，耳边是时远时近的脚步声和说笑声，低声喟叹，尖叫，暧昧的亲吻，一个女声从不远处传来：“塞德里克？塞德里克？你在哪儿？”  
塞德里克动了动，德拉科马上压住了他的腿。  
“你确定要出去吗？”他笑得更恶毒了，俯身在他耳边低声说道，“你觉得她会怎么想，嗯？”  
塞德里克的脸上难得流露出了一丝愤怒，德拉科扭曲地感到更愉快了。他知道他不会对他怎么样，他温和友善又彬彬有礼，恐怕没想到会遇上自己这种无理取闹的恶魔。他就是看准了这一点才为所欲为，肆意挥霍他的容忍和耐心。他故意蹭着他的大腿，含住他的嘴唇。那日午后的吻被浓烈的黑暗盖住了，女孩的呼唤持续响着，困惑、无助，最后消失了，仿佛接近尾声的提琴。他看见她挪动的鞋，那是一双精致的深蓝色镶钻高跟鞋，踩在地上发出清脆的声响。  
“对了，你跳舞的时候踩到过她的脚吗？”德拉科俯下身，漫不经心地问道。  
“什么？”  
“你最好不要碰到我的脚。”他拨了一下他的下巴，笑了一声。

塞德里克这几天烦躁至极。离第二场比赛还有两个星期，可他根本没有想出该如何破解藏在金蛋中的秘密，这让他心里沉甸甸地坠着一块，又紧又痛。  
三天前他和秋·张分手了。那天傍晚她约他谈话，他依然挂念着他的金蛋，恍恍惚惚地将它放进书包里背上，按照约定来到了小树林。  
他对这儿很熟悉，他们以前经常在这里约会，互诉衷情。可他现在记不清了，黄昏的颜色令他头痛欲裂，他记得那一天——更远的那一天，也是这个时辰，他在这里吻她，小径的另一边有一个模模糊糊的影子，仿佛一簇不合时宜的魔鬼藤，缠住了他的脖子。不，还有一天，他和几个同学走在走廊上，无意间看见旁边空教室里的一对青涩的男女孩。魔鬼藤疯长起来，绑住他的全身。他回过头，秋站在他面前低声说着什么，可他一个字也听不见。  
“……我知道你在为比赛发愁，我不该说这些……”  
远处吹来一阵冷风，夹杂着几片凉薄的雪花。他无意识地想起酒中的月光。  
“……待会儿你要做什么？……你的书包里是什么？”  
他恍惚地摘下书包，拉开拉链，将金蛋拿出来。女孩吸了口气正要说话，他打开了它，刺耳的尖叫瞬间蹿出来，将空气中的坚冰打碎了。周围经过的学生都被吓得跑远，唯恐避之不及。几只鸟从树枝上跃起，扑入空中。  
他恍若未见，只是盯着手中的金蛋，仿佛被定住了似的一动不动。秋惨白着脸后退一步，捂着耳朵，嘴唇微微颤抖。她瞪着他，忽然大喊道：“够了！”  
他的手一抖，金蛋从手里滑了下去，轱辘轱辘滚到草丛中。他连忙跌跌撞撞地跑去俯身捡起用力合上，再次回到原处时秋已经不见了。  
他呆呆地站了一会儿，慢慢将金蛋放回书包里，有些茫然。  
这是怎么回事？……为什么会变成这样？他回想着她刚刚说的话，那些字句此时才清晰起来，如同冷水重新涌回他的胸口。  
她说他最近变得越来越奇怪，和她说话的时候总是走神，问他为什么却什么也不说；她说她知道他压力很大，但她也想为他分担一些，帮上他的忙……她说，你看，你又走神了，你到底在想什么，塞德里克？你到底在想什么？  
你到底在想什么？  
——够了！  
头顶传来一声讥讽的冷笑，戏谑又挑衅，粉碎了他的迷茫。塞德里克仰起头，四楼的走廊上，一个金发男孩双手撑着扶手看着他，笑容可恶而肆意。黄昏整个被撕下来，踏在地上成了紫黑色的影子。他愣了一秒，蓦地冲进城堡。  
他跳过无止尽的楼梯，黑暗的走廊在眼前疯狂地摇晃。鼻腔中冲进冰冷的空气，他深呼吸着，双眼酸痛，凭着一种他自己都不明白的冲动往前跑。  
那场舞会是他和秋的关系破裂的开始，那天她在礼堂里找不到他，他也不愿意编一个理由欺骗她，只好保持沉默。但这不算什么，真正疯狂的是他开始喜欢浓烈的火焰啤酒，喜欢里面沉浮的泡沫味道。一个低低的声音恶毒地咬着他的耳朵，你不会告诉别人，是不是？  
你喜欢我，是不是？  
他终于跑到了四楼，扶着墙壁微微喘气，环视左右，走廊里空空敞着紫色，没有一个人。他平复了一会儿呼吸，慢慢往前走，目光扫过两侧的空教室。当他经过一间男生盥洗室时，门蓦然打开了一条缝，一只手伸出来将他猛地扯了进去。  
盥洗室里没有亮灯，只开着一扇窗，冬日的风吹着褐色的窗帘，如同一丛庞大的魔鬼藤。  
面前的男孩将他抵在墙壁上，灰蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中显得很亮。他细细地看了他一会儿，扬起眉毛，拿腔拿调地说道：“你来找我，是不是？”  
没错，就是这个……  
“你跑到四楼来就是为了找我，是不是？”  
一杯烈酒，一团迷蒙的月光，一片似梦似幻的窗纱，一个恶魔般令人又爱又恨的男孩，他吻着他的嘴角，像吻一片羽毛。德拉科热情地迎合着他，伸出舌头引他进入，将手伸进他的外套里胡乱摸着。塞德里克制住了他的手，又不舍得太用力，握在手心轻轻摩挲。男孩似乎有些不满，用力咬了一下他的舌尖，推开了他。  
“你上次也这样，”他微喘着气说道，“为什么不让我碰你？”  
“我不是这个意思，马尔福……”  
“还叫我马尔福？”他瞥了他一眼，“你不是说你早就认识我了吗，难道还不知道我的名字？”  
他的衣领在刚才的纠缠中有些乱了，塞德里克伸手帮他抚平，正要扣上扣子，德拉科说道：“我猜你想把它解开。”  
塞德里克的手一顿，有些无奈：“别闹了，德拉科。”  
“你没有这么想过？”他反问道，但嘴角已经微微上扬，显然对他的称呼感到很满意，“我刚才都看到了，被女朋友甩的感觉怎么样？”  
他随手拨弄着他的头发，然后是脖子，似乎又想动手动脚，塞德里克叹了口气，用力将他抱进怀里，低头吻了一下他的脸。  
“你想我回答什么？”  
仿佛觉得他抱得太紧了，德拉科不耐地挣了一下，扭了扭头。  
“再亲一次。”他说道，将嘴唇凑过去。  
他们又搂在一起拥吻了一会儿，德拉科的手不安分地在他后背上又抓又摸，还试图伸到他裤子里去，塞德里克不得不捏着他的手腕将他固定住。  
“别乱动，德拉科。”  
“为什么？”他问道，“你在怕什么？”  
他又挣动起来，塞德里克深吸了口气，加重了力道，拍了一下他的臀部。男孩还没来得及抗议，他又安抚性质地摸了摸。  
“别闹，你晚饭吃了吗？”  
“吃过了——怎么，想我陪你吗？”  
“我也吃过了，”他看了眼手表，“现在才七点，你是想回寝室休息还是在学校里逛一逛？”  
他的手还放在他的屁股上，德拉科不安地扭动着，不停地蹭着他的身体。一切变得难以忍受起来，塞德里克希望他的小男朋友能偶尔安分一点，不给他惹那么多麻烦。他肆无忌惮地撩拨他，无时无刻挑战他的底线，他已经在想自己的这个决定是否正确了——虽然他绝对不可能放手。  
“我不想回去，也不想在外面逛，”德拉科懒洋洋地说道，侧过头在他的颈间吮了一口，“对了，你之前拒绝我了是不是？你得补偿我。”  
“你想要什么？”他问道。  
德拉科想了想，挣开他的手，踢了一下他放在地上的书包：“把金蛋拿出来。怎么见女朋友还带着它？”  
“因为一直在想你。”塞德里克想也不想地说道。话音刚落，德拉科的身体一僵，他注意到他的耳根红了。  
“把裤子脱了，”他忽然说道，“快一点！”  
见塞德里克依然愣着没有动，德拉科直接上前扯下他的裤腰，在他面前坐下来，拨开他的内裤。  
“德拉科！”  
他舔了一下他的顶端，他硬是按住了他的头，顾不得穿上裤子，蹲下身，一脸严肃地看着他：“这都是谁教你的？”  
“你不喜欢吗？”德拉科挣扎着，但对方按得很紧，“你明明很喜欢，你有感觉——唔——”  
他狠狠吻住了他的嘴，疯狂地舔舐吮咬，似乎要将被他勾起的欲望都释放在这个吻中。但这不够，远远不够，他想将他撕碎了吞入腹中，他想——他不能，他从来没有遇到过这种男孩，恶劣又张扬，和善良搭不上边，可他无法躲开他，无法忽视他，无法不爱他。  
两人吻得情动不已，他最后还是没让德拉科帮他，自己用手解决了一次。但后者要求旁观，他无法阻止——谁知道他脑子里还装了多少乱七八糟的念头。但当他终于结束后，男孩却宣称他也硬了，要他帮他弄出来。  
“你不是说要给我补偿吗？”他说道，“这个没问题吧？”  
塞德里克简直无法招架，他甚至不知道该用什么话来训斥他。当他开始脱裤子的时候他抓住了他，将他压进怀里，在他耳边叹了口气。  
“你和那群德姆斯特朗女生说话的时候不是这样的，德拉科。”  
“我不喜欢她们。”德拉科皱了皱鼻子，“行吧，用手可以吗？不用嘴了，我看你也不喜欢——”  
“不是，德拉科，我们才刚开始，”塞德里克抬起他的脸，认真地看着他，“我不是不喜欢，但现在还太早了，懂吗？”  
“所以说其实你喜欢？”德拉科反问道，“我不觉得很早，塞德里克。我早就想和你接吻了，你确定要像对你女朋友一样对我吗？”  
塞德里克长吸了一口气，不得不承认，听他叫自己的名字感觉意外的好。他什么都不想管了。

他们脱掉衣服，踏进级长盥洗室的浴池里。塞德里克娴熟地拧开池边的水龙头，让它们冒出各色的泡泡。德拉科对此感到很好奇，他将每个水龙头都拧开了一遍，将自己弄得浑身都是泡沫，然后游回塞德里克身边去拿他手上滑溜溜的金蛋，将它抱在怀里。  
“看好了，待会我在水中把它打开，然后我们沉进水里。”他得意地对他说道，塞德里克莫名觉得他这个表情有点可爱，摸了摸他潮湿的下巴。  
德拉科用手肘碰了一下他的胸口，将金蛋放在水中，对他使了个眼色。两人一起沉进水中，德拉科小心翼翼地打开金蛋——这费了点功夫，因为他一开始没找到搭扣。  
他们在水中睁开眼，紧盯着金蛋。这次它没有发出恐惧的尖叫，而是传出了一阵悦耳的乐音。塞德里克将德拉科拢到身边，两人仔细辨析着水中潮湿模糊的歌声，面面相觑。  
歌声响了将近一分钟，塞德里克合上金蛋，抱着德拉科浮上水面，拨开黏在他脑门上的湿淋淋的刘海。  
“你听清楚了吗？”  
“没有，”德拉科擦着眼睛，将腿盘在他腰间，蹭了蹭他的脸，“好像有一句——嗯——‘它已彻底消逝，永不出现’。”  
“这是最后一句。‘寻找我们吧，在我们声音响起的地方，我们在地面上无法歌唱。当你搜寻时，请仔细思量：我们抢走了你最心爱的宝贝。’”塞德里克轻轻唱起来，唱到这儿卡了一下，低下头，德拉科正一瞬不瞬地看着他。  
“呃，接下来听不清了。我们再听一次。”塞德里克避开他的眼神，摸了摸鼻子。  
“最心爱的宝贝？”他重复了一遍。  
“嗯——应该是这样的，可能我听错了。”  
“不，我的意思是，你最心爱的宝贝是什么？”德拉科踢了一下他的小腿，“或者说，他们觉得是什么？”  
塞德里克愣了一下，不禁失笑，将他轻轻抵在潮湿的壁上，温柔地含住他的双唇，舔开他的唇缝。  
“这不重要，德拉科，”他说道，“你知道是什么。”  
盥洗室的空气如此燥热，他们用嘴唇和手指相触，呼吸缓慢地沸腾。德拉科瘦长白皙的双腿紧夹着塞德里克的腰，被吻得意识恍惚，吞咽不及的唾液从嘴角流出。他的嘴唇早就红肿了，下身已经苏醒过来，蹭着他的小腹。塞德里克极力强迫自己挪开视线，这太罪恶了。德拉科哼哼着，无意识地抚摸自己，在他面前低喊着高潮，发出满足的喟叹。这简直是对他最大的折磨，他需要动用自己的全部忍耐来克制非分之想。  
他们又仔细听了几遍，琢磨着歌声中提到的“我们”是谁。塞德里克环视着盥洗室，目光落在了墙上的一幅美人鱼画像上，画像中的人鱼正趴在礁石上朝他眨着眼。  
“嘿，是不是人鱼？”  
“人鱼？”德拉科也看向那幅画像，随后马上捂住了他的眼睛，“不许看！”  
他拨了拨他的手，男孩压得很紧，便只好认输：“好了，我不看，把手放下来，德拉科。”  
德拉科这才哼哼着放过他，在他脸上亲了一下。他们爬出浴池，塞德里克变出一条毛巾替他擦干净身体，后者舒服地靠在他怀里享受着他的服侍。  
穿戴整齐后他们离开盥洗室来到走廊上，天已经完全黑了，小树林的上空闪烁着星光。德拉科打着哈欠，抱着塞德里克的胳膊摇晃着，眯起眼看着他。  
“你一定能拿到冠军的。”他忽然这么说道。  
塞德里克低头看向他，轻轻笑了笑。

德拉科悄悄隐藏到黑黝黝的水草之后，探出半个头看向被一群人鱼包围的几个人质。他从办公室偷听到他们会把勇士重视的人带进湖里，让勇士将他们救出来。他屏住呼吸辨认着，罗恩……赫敏……一个银色头发的小女孩……以及秋·张，她合着眼，安静而美好。  
最心爱的宝贝？他愤怒又酸涩地想，那群该死的评委难道不知道他已经和她分手了吗？他们难道不知道他早就不喜欢她了——他喜欢的是他吗？！  
他想象着沉睡在水中的是自己，他的勇士涉水而来，将他抱出冰冷的深海……歌声在暗光中游荡，他在他怀中醒来，他会吻他……可这些都是不存在的，所有人都以为他还喜欢她，他们只记得那场觥筹交错的舞会，没有人知道黑暗中究竟发生了什么。  
水波涌动，不远处游来了一个人影。是哈利，他的脸颊和四肢上生出了古怪的鱼鳃和蹼。德拉科往水草深处挪了挪，看着他渐渐停下来，在水中朝人鱼施咒。魔咒光芒在水中变得格外迟钝，他用石头割开了捆着罗恩的绳子，正要去为赫敏松绑，几个人鱼拦住了他，对他摇头。  
他看起来很愤怒，朝他们大叫，但水中听不见声音。不一会儿，克鲁姆游到了人质身边——他用变形术将自己变成了鲨鱼，但显然用得不够熟练，只有头部保持着鱼形。他本想用牙齿咬开赫敏身上的绳索，哈利朝他扔了块石头，对他做了个手势。  
德拉科继续等待着，他害怕见到他，又渴望见到他，这种矛盾的心理令他倍感煎熬。他不愿意他救走她，他想朝他发火，让他无可奈何，不得不用尽各种方法安抚他、取悦他……他站在人群外远远地望着他，他被无数人簇拥在中间。  
有很多天他都悄悄跑到他的寝室里，要和他一起睡。他穿着睡袍睡眼惺忪在门口迎接他，他们紧紧地拥抱，在空荡的休息室的沙发上没完没了地接吻，壁炉在耳边安静地焚烧。然后他被他抱回到床上，他会将床帘拉严实，点开最温暖的一盏灯，替他整理好书包，小心翼翼地将他拥进怀里拉上被子。  
“冷不冷？”  
“冷。”他故意这么说道。  
“那就把我抱得紧一点。”  
还是接吻，摩擦、抚摸，一场夜燃烧到尽头，又是一夜，永远不会终结的冬夜。他捏起他洁白的脚，放在嘴边轻轻吻了一下。  
“你让我别碰你的脚，是吗？”他轻声说道，目光火热。德拉科的脸红得吓人。  
他看见那个男孩游到女孩身边，割开了她身上的绳索，抱起她向上游去。德拉科死死地瞪着他们，那一刻他想冲过去阻止，让他无法进行比赛，他可以这么做，他就要这么做……可他依然傻傻地停在原地，任由泡头咒渐渐干瘪，成了一片毫无作用的纸。人鱼的歌声虚无缥缈，一缕一缕渗进他的耳中，悲伤而落寞：  
寻找我们吧，在我们声音响起的地方，  
我们在地面上无法歌唱。  
当你搜寻时，请仔细思量：  
我们抢走了你最心爱的宝贝。  
你只有一个钟头的时间，  
要寻找和夺回我们拿走的物件，  
过了一小时便希望全无，  
它已彻底消逝，永不出现。  
“别和我说话，塞德里克。”  
“我根本没想过他们会这么做，德拉科。”  
“你不用和我解释。”  
他第三次推开塞德里克试图揽住他的腰的手，向后跳了一步。  
“我都看见了，好啊，你英雄救美是不是？——她是你最重要的人，他们都是这么认为的，这很好。”他尖声说道。  
“我说过了这只是误会——”  
“她想和你复合，我听见了。她还喜欢你，怎么样，是不是很心动？”德拉科回想着自己湿淋淋地从湖中爬出来，冻得浑身发抖，一扭头就看见塞德里克和秋站在一起，后者用温柔的目光注视着他。他发现自己连这点容忍度都没有，胸口火烧火燎地痛，痛得快裂开了。  
塞德里克叹息着，硬是把他抱上自己的膝盖，将下巴压在他的肩膀上。  
“我们去喝杯茶，好不好？我向你道歉。”他温声说道，温暖的呼吸缓慢地扫过他的脖子，“下次别在黑湖里游泳了。”  
“你以为我想吗？还不是因为你——”他马上叫起来，塞德里克连忙低声安慰着他，搂得更紧了一些。  
“还觉得冷吗？不冷的话我们去霍格莫德吃点晚餐。”他说道。德拉科哼了一声，没有反对，低头摇晃着双腿，有一下没一下地踢着桌板。  
“亲我一下，”过了一会儿，他回过头瞅着他，“不然我就不原谅你。”

塞德里克从未如此沉醉于一场恋爱。  
他从小背负着父母殷切的期待，他的父亲在魔法部工作，希望他将来也能进入这里。他从来没有辜负过他们，他真诚地与同学相处，专心学习每一门课程，得到了所有人的喜爱和赞许；五年级时他众望所归地成为了级长，在O.W.Ls和N.E.W.Ts上都拿到了令人满意的成绩。由此而来的是能将人淹没的夸赞和名声，这令他开始惶恐。他从不觉得自己有什么了不起——他相信他能做到的事所有人都能做到，他和别人没什么不同。  
一开始他讨厌旁人对他的过度关注，讨厌那些窥视的目光，但他不习惯怪罪别人，只能独自默默忍受。他表现得更加低调，除魁地奇训练以外的课余时间都呆在寝室和图书馆里，竭力希望别人不要注意到他，可给他递情书的女生还是怎么都赶不完——他的好脾气似乎给了她们极大的勇气，即使被无数次拒绝后依然不死心地继续。  
塞德里克不清楚别人为什么会对他如此感兴趣，也不想听到那些被百般渲染而变得陌生又荒谬的传闻。当他和德拉科说起这些时，他们正坐在帕笛芙夫人茶馆的角落里，男孩吮吸着他给他买的奶油棒棒糖。茶馆里飘浮着温暖的空气和甜丝丝的音乐，让人有些困倦。  
“你完全可以享受这些，”德拉科漫不经心地说道，舔掉了嘴角的奶油，“这是你应得的。”  
“可我不喜欢被别人关注。”他摇了摇头。  
“被人关注有什么不好？”他似乎很不能理解，“你知道有多少人羡慕你吗？你看，你的成绩——权力——名声，这些都很重要，对你以后加入魔法部很有帮助。”  
塞德里克还想说什么，德拉科勺起一块巧克力冰淇淋蛋糕喂到他嘴边。  
“如果你不想被人关注，那你为什么要参加比赛？”他反问道，用勺子碰了碰他的嘴角，“你难道不知道如果被选上了就会有更多人关注你吗？”  
巧克力冰淇淋甜蜜的味道在口中融化，渗进每个角落，如同他们每一个热情的吻。塞德里克有些魂不守舍，握住了德拉科的手。  
“其实是我爸爸要我报名的。他说如果被选上了，如果拿到了很好的名次——你知道，他希望我能做得比他更好。他对我的期望很高……而且如果不参加比赛，你也不会认识我。”  
德拉科的脸微微红了。他不由自主地靠近他，手贴上他的脸颊。他们的呼吸交混在一起，仿佛含着同一片月光。  
“其实我也是。我爸爸也希望我能……我现在还没开始考虑这些事情，但有时候能感觉到一些。”他想了想，笨拙地吻了一下他的眼角，摸着他的发尾，“参加完比赛你就要毕业了是不是？你打算怎么办？”  
“嗯……我可能会去魔法部试试。”塞德里克低声说道，“我到时候会给你写信……我还会回来看看，我们可以周末在霍格莫德见面。”  
德拉科的眼眶有点红，内心蓦然升起一种又酸又酥麻的感觉，难过而甘甜。他紧紧抓着他的手，凑过去吻他，他们干燥的嘴唇撞在一起，迫切地摩擦、吮吸，他将他抱到怀里狠狠地疼爱他，德拉科揪着他的衣领，被吻得喘不过气来，脸颊嫣红，但依然不肯放开。  
他们没有回学校，去旅馆订了房间，一进屋就抱着滚到床上抵死缠绵。他们激烈地拥吻，塞德里克深深地凝视他，抚触他的全身，温柔地套弄他腿间的敏感。德拉科曲着双腿，亢奋得浑身打颤，白皙的皮肤上蒙着一层红晕。他尽可能温柔地刺激他的敏感点，手指按摩着他青涩的乳头、细瘦的腰肢、柔软的腿根和挺翘的臀部，尽量让他感受极致的快感。男孩大声呻吟着，仰起脖子索吻，他一一满足他，低头替他含住了，舔弄他半硬的性器，前后晃动着头部，直到德拉科尖叫着失神地射在他口中才松开他，将他汗湿的身体抱在怀里，等他回过神来。他擦了擦德拉科额头上的汗，柔声问道：“累了吗？”  
男孩喘息着，几不可见地摇了摇头，靠在他肩膀上休息了一会儿，低头看向他的下身：“你还没有出来。”  
他挣开他的手，俯下身想含住它，塞德里克连忙捂住了他的嘴。  
“不用——我会解决，德拉科。”  
德拉科挣扎着，用力甩开他的手，气呼呼地瞪着他：“为什么？你总把我当成小孩子，是不是？”  
可你就是小孩子，他在心里想。但我会等你长大。  
“我可以做，塞德里克，我能帮你——”  
“不行，”他坚定地摇了摇头，将他重新拉回来，搂住他的腰，“听话，德拉科。”  
德拉科显得很不开心，埋在他胸口生着闷气。塞德里克将被子拉上来，一下一下地抚摸他的背。  
窗外的光暗下来，渐渐陷入了没有星星的夜。远处传来短促的鸟叫和街道上路人的古怪歌声，他们听了一会儿，一同笑起来，德拉科趴在他胸口笑得身体颤动，抬起头用力亲了一下他的下巴。  
“对了，塞德里克，我想碰你。”他忽然坐起来，舔了下嘴唇，凑近了他，“你知道是哪种……”  
他俯下身，香甜的嘴唇吮了一口他的脖子，塞德里克顿时觉得他触碰过的地方通电了似的震颤起来，痒得厉害。男孩还想继续，他握住了他的腰，捏着他的臀将他压在他的胯间，让他感受他火热的温度。  
“怕吗？”他哑着声音问道，指尖碰了碰德拉科红润的脸颊，后者的眼睛亮得惊人，嘴唇随着呼吸微微开合，“怕的话就下来，别玩了，嗯？”  
德拉科痴迷地望着他，他棱角分明的五官，温柔的双眼，饱满的嘴唇，宽阔的胸膛，他躲在墙柱后偷偷望着他，他低下头，仿佛沉入了阳光的背面。他和他太不一样了，他亲吻他，像亲吻宝石的另一个切面。  
“我不怕。”他说道。  
“但是我怕，”塞德里克爱怜地凝视着他，摸了摸他的脸，“等以后，嗯？”  
“以后是什么时候？”连续两次被拒绝让德拉科有些心浮气躁，使劲挥开了他的手，“以后你就毕业了，你想的就是这个，是不是？”  
“你知道我不是这个意思，”他撑起身，握住他的手，“你还小，你明白吗？你还不懂这到底是什么。等你长大了，我是说，如果那时候我们还在一起——”  
“不许说这种话，”德拉科飞快地打断了他，“我们当然还在一起，知道吗？”  
塞德里克揉了揉他的头发，轻轻吻了一下。  
“知道了。”

这是喜欢，还是爱？是真实，还是错觉？  
有时候德拉科会想，他们其实都坐在命运的列车上，驶向一个既定的结局。他们穿过平坦的直道，穿过阴沉的隧道，穿过今天、明天。  
那个早晨有点冷，但太阳还算明亮。他站在赫奇帕奇休息室门口等他，和他一起去礼堂吃饭。旁边的人都看着他们，而他看着他。  
麦格教授起身叫勇士们出列的时候，他也跟着站了起来。他注意到他的手在微微颤抖，于是悄悄握住了。  
别紧张，他低声说道。男孩回过头来，朝他僵硬地笑了笑。  
他们跟着麦格教授离开礼堂，即将跨出门槛的时候他踮起脚忽然亲了一下他的脸颊，引起了一片惊呼。  
别怕，他说道，我在外面等你。  
于是他们坐在高高的观众席上，望着被布置成迷宫的魁地奇球场。球柱和球环都被拆除了，魔法催生出的植物栅栏隔开了无数条蜿蜒的小径，蒙着一层朦胧的黑雾。他用望远镜向下望，只能看见时不时闪烁的魔法光束和周边巡逻的巫师身上佩戴的指示灯。迷宫中偶尔传来一两声怪物的吼叫和大声施咒的叫喊，这时候周围的人便会开始讨论这是哪一位勇士。他看得心惊肉跳，恨不得马上冲入场中将他拽出来。  
“天，那个丑陋的大家伙是什么？”  
“……好像是海格养的炸尾螺……”  
“啊——！”一声尖叫划破了夜空，议论声更响了，所有人都惴惴不安起来。  
“你觉得是谁……”  
“……芙蓉·德拉库尔……”  
他抿住了嘴，紧绷着后背。不，千万别出事……他不要他拿冠军了，他只想他安全地出来……不管冠军属于霍格沃茨还是德姆斯特朗，那又有什么关系？……他只想马上见到他。  
空气压抑而沉郁，压得他喘不过气。他扭头看向拉文克劳的座位，轻松地在黑压压的人群中找到了秋·张和她的朋友。她的朋友正笑着说着什么，但她一脸严肃，紧盯着迷宫，双手抓着衣摆。  
她也在担心他，他明白……他还记得那时她对他说的话，有点远，但每一个字都飘进了他的心里。她说对不起，我不该那样说你……对不起，塞德里克，你太勇敢了……我还是很喜欢你……我真的好喜欢你。  
他呆呆地站在角落，喉咙被女孩滚烫的泪堵住了。太喜欢了，他们都同样喜欢这个男孩，喜欢他毫无杂质的包容和善良，喜欢他无时无刻的温柔和体贴，喜欢他克制，喜欢他不张扬，当他看向他的那一瞬间，他就喜欢他了。  
他看着他拭去她脸上的泪，沉默了一会儿，轻轻拍了拍她的后背。  
“我没有怪你，秋。但我不能像以前一样对你了。  
“我有别的喜欢的人了。  
“对不起。”  
周围蓦然传来一阵喧闹声，许多人站了起来，议论纷纷。德拉科回过神来，也跟着他们站起身朝那儿望。笼罩在迷宫顶端的黑雾已经散去了，原先摆放着三强杯的中央草坪上出现了两个男孩。一个男孩跪坐在地上，一只手抱着奖杯，另一只手拉着另一个更高大的男孩。他们离得很远，但德拉科还是一眼认出那是哈利和塞德里克。  
……怎么回事？……他为什么会躺在地上？  
“那是谁？是波特吗？”  
“是波特和迪戈里……”  
“刚刚他们消失了……”  
他大脑一片空白，猛地转身拨开人群，不顾一切地往外挤，双耳失聪了似的什么也听不见，大脑隆隆作响，极致的恐惧几乎将他扼杀。  
等以后，好吗？他朝他眨眨眼，你还太小了。  
不，我不小……我不怕，我一点都不怕……  
但是我怕。  
你怕什么？他想这样朝他怒吼，你怕什么，塞德里克？我都不怕，你为什么要怕？……我不要你保护我，我不需要，我没有那么脆弱！  
我要你爱我，进入我，将我狠狠撕裂；我要你占有我，吞没我，缚住我的灵魂——你怕什么？你为什么要怕？  
他在内心哭喊着，喊出了血，四肢百骸被黑色人群挤压成破碎的泡沫。他逆流而上，无数只手将他往后拖，要将他的嘶吼掐灭。德拉科，德拉科……海水又漫上来了，捂住了他的嘴，他的鼻子，一个声音温柔地呼唤他，停下来吧，德拉科……  
不，不……  
他踉跄了一步，手胡乱挥舞着，可什么也抓不到。不，让我去见他，我要去见他——  
一只手拉住他摇晃的手臂，将他用力拽了回来。倾倒的世界转回原处，黑夜涌向了苍白，他怔怔地望着交错的迷宫，视线模糊了。  
这是喜欢，这是爱。这是真实，也是错觉。

寻找我们吧，在我们声音响起的地方，  
我们在地面上无法歌唱。  
他循着歌声向前走去，在无数面镜子的房间里徘徊。所有的银面中都映着他惨白的脸，孤独，瘠弱，像一颗未发育成熟就枯萎的果实。  
他睁开眼。没有什么歌声，也没有镜子。寝室里没有人，他无声无息地下床，穿过嘈杂的休息室来到礼堂。  
礼堂中坐着几个赫奇帕奇和格兰芬多，他扫视了一圈没有找到他想找的人，木木地继续往前走。走到门边时他脚步一顿，闭上眼，轻轻呼吸着，像是要寻找什么。他迈出一步，站在门厅里，广阔的黑暗如同十几米高的海潮，一个翻涌就将他扑灭。  
门厅尽头闪过一个熟悉的人影，他一愣，马上追了过去。脚步声在胸腔中回荡，尖锐的刺痛从手心一阵一阵传来，那个身影越来越远，他大叫着，可也不知叫了些什么，什么都没有意义。  
“给我站住……站住！”  
“站住！”  
他重重地摔倒在地，嘭的一声，地面摇撼着，他从不知道自己的身体有这样的重量。空洞让他变得沉重，重得爬不起来，身体里每一块骨头都压迫着他的灵魂。他在地上扭动、挣扎，被困在看不见的笼中，恍惚地觉得这只是一个梦魇，太痛了，为什么还不醒来……  
一个人在他面前蹲下，握住了他的手臂，将他慢慢拉起来。德拉科抬起头，像刚浮上水面的溺水者，猛地扑上来抓住了他的袖子：  
“告诉我，告诉我！……告诉我，波特，你肯定知道——”  
“冷静一点，马尔福——”  
“你肯定知道，告诉我是假的——肯定是假的——告诉我——”  
“你先起来，起来好吗？——起来我再告诉你——”  
“告诉我——”  
他撕心裂肺地喊着，月亮分裂成了三个，扭曲成孔洞，如同被穿透的心脏。他看不见人的面目，那些断断续续的字句像一颗颗子弹通过他的胸膛，留下电流般的嗡嗡作响。  
“……再说一次。”  
“……我们合力驱除了一只炸尾螺，一直向前走，没有再遇到任何分岔口……我们一起拿到了奖杯，但那是个门钥匙，把我们带到了墓地里。伏地魔和他的随从在那里等着我们。他让小矮星彼得杀死了他。”  
“是谁杀死他的？”  
“……是伏地魔。他回来了。”  
“是谁杀死他的？”  
“是伏地魔。”  
“是谁杀死他的？”  
“伏地魔。”  
他僵硬地扭了一下脖子，将脸慢慢朝哈利转来，像一座石像。  
“……一个陷阱。”他慢慢地说道。  
“不错。”  
“他没有死在那些机关之下，而是被带进了陷阱。一个陷阱。”他喃喃着，有些神经质了，“一个陷阱，黑魔王杀死了他。陷阱。”他忽然抬起头死死地瞪着哈利，语气变得尖锐起来，“你觉得我会相信这种谎话？你在骗我，根本没有什么黑魔王，你以为说这种话就能引起别人的注意？——是你杀了他，对不对，为了那个奖杯——你杀了他——”  
他伸手朝哈利抓去，可扑了个空，反而脚一歪径直跌进旁边的草丛里滚了下去。哈利吓了一跳，连忙跳进草丛，费力地将他拖出来。这种感觉很怪异，像从泥潭中拽一条死鱼。  
他苍白着脸，伏在地上呼吸着，感觉不到痛，也没有任何委屈，甚至记不清自己刚刚说了些什么，恍惚而茫然。一只手伸到他面前，扑面而来的泥土腥味让他呛住了，他剧烈咳嗽着，几乎要把五脏六腑都咳出来，蓦然抓住那只手用力摇晃：“救救他……你看见了，你可以的，是不是？救救他——这都是你的，救救他！”  
“马尔福——”  
“救救他，求你了波特，救救他！”他抱住他的腿，用力向前一撞，两人翻滚在积雪的草坪上。他扑到他身上，死死盯着他，喘息着，声音带上了哭腔：“……你都看见了，为什么不救他？”  
“波特……  
“你明明可以……明明……  
“明明……”  
他的声音越来越低，唏嘘着，最后什么也听不清了。  
怕吗？他柔声问道，雪花覆盖着他们的身体，他站在礼堂门口和他吻别。别怕……我在外面等你。  
他望着哈利翠绿的瞳孔，后者也静静地望着他。所有的梦都成了现实。他终于直起身，双手慢慢捂住自己的脸。  
“他……有没有说什么？”  
哈利看着他，又看向头顶黑漆漆的天空，低声说道：“他说……我帮你挡住他，把我的身体带回去。”  
把我的身体带回去，让我的父母将我埋葬，让我年轻的爱人不要为我悲伤……我死于黑暗，死于命运，死于执着的抵抗……死于勇气，死于信任，死于不懈的爱。  
也因此得到重生。

“又是一年，结束了。”  
他慢慢转过头，望向赫奇帕奇的餐桌。没有人说话，所有人都惨白着脸，表情哀痛。有几个女生在强忍着眼泪。  
“今晚，我有许多话要对你们大家说。但我首先必须沉痛地宣告，我们失去了一位很好的人，他本来应该坐在这里，”台上的老人指了指赫奇帕奇的同学们，“和我们一起享受这顿晚宴。我希望大家都站起来，举杯向塞德里克·迪戈里致敬。”  
礼堂里响起一片板凳移动的声音，他随着人群起立，仿佛只是他们之间最普通的一员。所有人举起高脚酒杯，用低沉浑厚的声音齐声说道：“塞德里克·迪戈里。”  
“塞德里克充分体现了赫奇帕奇学院特有的品质，”邓布利多继续说道，“他是一位善良、忠诚的朋友，一位勤奋刻苦的学生，他崇尚公平竞争。他的死使你们大家受到了震撼，不管你们是否认识他。因此，我认为你们有权了解究竟是怎么回事。”  
“塞德里克·迪戈里是被伏地魔杀死的。”  
德拉科的肩膀微微动了动，没有抬头。周围的同学面面相觑，议论纷纷，都惊恐又不敢相信地盯着邓布利多。他望向格兰芬多餐桌，哈利的后背挺得很直，显得十分平静。  
“魔法部不希望我告诉你们这些。”邓布利多说道，“有些同学的家长可能会对我的做法感到震惊——这或者是因为他们不能相信伏地魔真的回来了，或者是因为他们认为我不应该把这件事告诉你们，毕竟你们年纪还小。然而我相信，说真话永远比撒谎要好，如果我们试图把塞德里克的死说成是一场意外事故，或归咎于他自己的粗心大意，那都是对他形象的一种侮辱。”  
“在谈到塞德里克死时，还必须提及另外一个人。当然啦，我说的是哈利·波特。”  
礼堂里起了一阵波动，有几个人把头转向哈利，随即又赶紧转回去，望着邓布利多。  
“哈利·波特逃脱了伏地魔的魔爪，”邓布利多说道，“他冒着生命危险，把塞德里克的遗体带回了霍格沃茨。他在各方面都表现出了大无畏的精神，很少有巫师在面对伏地魔的淫威时能表现出这种精神，为此，我向他表示敬意。”  
邓布利多严肃地转向哈利，又一次举起了他的高脚酒杯。礼堂里的人几乎都这么做了，他们像刚才念叨塞德里克的名字一样，低声念着哈利的名字，为他敬酒。只有斯莱特林餐桌一片死寂，所有人都固执地一动不动。德拉科紧捏着手中的酒杯，眼眶发红。  
大家再次落座后，邓布利多又说道：“三强争霸赛的目的是增强和促进魔法界的相互了解。鉴于现在所发生的事——鉴于伏地魔的起死回生——这种联系比以往任何时候都更重要。”  
邓布利多看向坐在一旁的马克西姆夫人和海格，看向芙蓉·德拉库尔和她那些布斯巴顿的校友，又看看斯莱特林桌子旁的威克多尔·克鲁姆和德姆斯特朗的同学。  
“这个礼堂里的每一位客人，”邓布利多说道，他的目光停留在德姆斯特朗的同学们身上，“只要愿意回来，任何时候都受到欢迎。我再对你们大家说一遍——鉴于伏地魔的起死回生，我们只有团结才会强大，如果分裂，便不堪一击。伏地魔制造冲突和敌意的手段十分高明。我们只有表现出同样牢不可破的友谊和信任，才能与之抗争到底。只要我们目标一致，敞开心胸，习惯和语言的差异都不会成为障碍。”  
“我相信——我真希望我是弄错了——我相信我们都将面临黑暗和艰难的时期。礼堂里你们中间的有些人已经直接受到伏地魔的残害。你们许多家庭都被弄得四分五裂。一星期前，我们中间的一位同学被夺去了生命。”  
“请记住塞德里克。当你们不得不在正道和捷径之间作出选择时，请不要忘记一个正直、善良、勇敢的男孩，因为与伏地魔不期而遇，就遭到了这样悲惨的厄运。请永远记住塞德里克·迪戈里。”  
礼堂中一片沉寂。过了许久，刀叉碰撞的声音才慢慢响起来。德拉科依然没有动，他抿着嘴唇，盯着手中的酒杯，仰起头将里面的水一饮而尽。  
毕业以后，我会给你写信，我们可以周末在霍格莫德见面……等以后，好吗？我会等你长大。  
黑暗已经来了，马尔福。他回来了。  
所有人依然在沉默地享用早餐，他缓缓起身，朝礼堂外走去。  
寻找我们吧，在我们声音响起的地方，  
我们在地面上无法歌唱。  
当你搜寻时，请仔细思量：  
我们抢走了你最心爱的宝贝。  
你只有一个钟头的时间，  
要寻找和夺回我们拿走的物件，  
过了一小时便希望全无，  
它已彻底消逝，永不出现。  
他已彻底消逝……永不出现。  
FIN.


End file.
